The Perfect Fan
by Alisonwondeland
Summary: Kurama and the Yu Yu boys sing for Kurama's mother. It's a very sweet song! -


The Perfect Fan!  
"blah"-talking  
'blah'-thinking  
(A/N: blah)-Author's note  
Disclaimer:  
Ciral: Hey u guys!  
Kurama: Hello Ciral.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: Hey Ciral.  
Hiei: Hn.  
Ciral: Guess what??  
Everyone: What?  
Ciral: I'm going to write a song-fic about Kurama and his mom! ^-^  
Kurama: *blushes*  
  
Ciral: And, I'm gonna make everyone sing of course! *grins*  
  
Everyone: O_O NOO!!!  
Ciral: Yes! Since I know that you're good singers!  
Yusuke: How do you know if we sing good?  
Ciral: Watch this. *takes out a tape and put it in a VCR*  
The tape: *shows little segments of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara  
singing well using hairbrushes as microphones, wearing their boxers.* (A/N:  
Drool, my fangirls, Droool...)  
Everyone: O_O  
Ciral: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or this song and yup, that's how I know.  
Blackmail is goood. *smiles* On to the story!  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
On one Saturday night, Kurama and the others are behind a stage getting  
ready to sing at a club called Club Banana. Club Banana is a very popular  
place for musicians and for all people. "Ok, so what song are we gonna  
sing?" Yusuke asked the group. "I don't know, you guys pick for me."  
Kuwabara replied. "Hn. Just not something stupid." Hiei answered.  
"Hmm...Maybe we could do a song dedicated to my mother." Kurama suggested.  
"Why'd we wanna do that?" Kuwabara asked. "Because, it's my mother's  
birthday and since we've been out on cases for a long time, I want to show  
my mother how much she means to me." Kurama answered calmly and logically.  
"Oh." Yusuke and Kuwabara replied.  
"Ok! For tonight's performance we have a group called The Reikai  
Tanteis for our first performance of the night!" Koto announced to Club  
Banana. The whole club cheered and whistled when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama,  
and Hiei got ready. "Kuwabara on drums, Yusuke on keyboard, Hiei on bass  
guitar and Kurama as lead guitarist! Well, here's The Reikai Tanteis!"  
Kurama stepped out and reached out to the microphone. "This song is  
dedicated to my mother, Shiori Minamino since it's her birthday and I want  
to show her how much I care about her." Kurama said, speaking out to the  
audience. "Awww..." the audience answered back. Shiori looked up to her son  
wondering what will happen on that very stage.  
The music starts to play and Kurama steps out.  
Kurama: It takes a lot to know what is love  
It's not the big things, but the little things  
That can mean enough  
Yusuke: A lot of prayers to get me through  
Kurama: And there is never a day that passes by  
I don't think of you  
Hiei: You were always there for me  
Hiei and Kuwabara: Pushing me and guiding me  
Always to succeed  
Shiori looked up at the boys who were singing for her and smiled. She  
thought, 'My dear Shuiichi thank you for this.'  
All: You showed me  
Hiei: When I was young just how to grow  
All: You showed me  
Kuwabara: Everything that I should know  
All: You showed me  
Kurama: Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
Hiei smiled at Shiori, thinking, 'You don't know how much you son loves  
you.' (A/N: omg, Hiei smiled!! O.o, ahem, go on please ^-^)  
Kuwabara: God has been so good  
Blessing me with a family  
Who did all they could  
Kurama: And I've had many years of grace  
And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face  
All: I wanna thank you for what you've done  
Kurama: In hopes I can give back to you  
And be the perfect son  
  
All: You showed me  
Hiei: When I was young just how to grow  
All: You showed me  
Kuwabara: Everything that I should know  
All: You showed me  
Kurama: Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
All: You showed me how to love  
Kurama: You showed me how to love  
All: You showed me how to care  
Yusuke: You showed me how to care  
All: And you showed me that you would  
always be there  
Kurama: I wanna thank you for that time  
And I'm proud to say you're mine  
Shiori looked at Kurama with her eyes glistening with tears and was  
smiling.  
All: You showed me  
Hiei: When I was young just how to grow  
All: You showed me  
Kuwabara: Everything that I should know  
All: You showed me  
Kurama: Just how to walk without your hands  
'Cause mom you always were  
The perfect fan  
Kurama looked at his mother and smiled thinking, 'I hope you like the song,  
mother. This song is for you.'  
Kurama: 'Cause mom you always were,  
Yusuke: mom you always were  
Kuwabara: Mom you always were,  
Hiei: you know you always were  
Kurama: 'Cause mom you always were... the perfect fan  
I love you mom  
When the music ended, the crowd was silent. Then Shiori stood up and looked  
at Kurama with tears in her eyes and was smiling, and clapped. Soon after,  
the whole crowd was clapping, whistling and cheering The Reikai Tanteis on.  
After the other performances, Shiori walked up to Kurama and his friends  
and asked, "Can I speak with you, Shuiichi?" Kurama nodded, not sure what  
she was going to say. Kurama and Shiori walked to a deserted area where no  
one was sitting. Shiori looked at Kurama with tears in her eyes. Kurama  
panicked and asked, "What's wrong mother? Why are you crying?" Shiori put  
her head down and smiled. "These are tears of happiness Shuiichi, not of  
sadness. Thank you for the song. I love it." Kurama smiled and replied,  
"I'm glad that you liked it mother." Kurama kissed Shiori on the cheek and  
whispered, "Happy Birthday, mother."  
  
THE END!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Ciral: *looking all starry-eyed* Awww, that is soo kawaii!!  
Kurama: *blushes*  
Ciral: You guys did a great job that night!  
Everyone: Uh, thanks.  
Ciral: Also, if you peoples out there didn't know what song it is that I  
don't own, it's The Perfect Fan by the Backstreet Boys!!  
Everyone: *sweatdrops or anime face faults*  
Yusuke: *gets up* I thought you were over the Backstreet Boys!!  
Kuwabara: Yeah!  
Ciral: Well, I was looking through my CD's and I saw this song and listened  
to it. Then I found out that it was perfect about how Kurama feels for his  
mother. *shrugs shoulders*  
Kurama: I thought you liked Rock music.  
Ciral: Well, I do but I like all kinds of music.  
Hiei: Even rap?  
Ciral: Eww! No way! Not that kind! Well, til next time!  
Everyone: See ya!! *walks out to get some pizza and Sweet Snow(A/N: Ice  
Cream, bakas!)*  
Flames will be used to roast some marshmallows to make s'mores! 


End file.
